New Year's Party
by Beautifully Falling
Summary: Draco Malfoy is feeling utterly alone and miserable at the New Year's party only a few months after the war. He would like nothing more than to sit and watch all of the young New Year's couples. That is until he meets a beautiful, enchanting witch by the name of Astoria Greengrass. Perhaps Astoria will perform a little New Year's Eve magic on Draco Malfoy.


**Hello there! Beautifully Falling here with a brand new one-shot in honor of the New Year! For those of you who do not know, this is being posted as a little present to those who read my multi-chapter story _Falling_. If you enjoy, please read and review it as well as my other one-shot _An Instant Attraction._ They are all wonderful Drastoria stories. _SoTimeless_, a wonderful writer, also writes Drastoria stories that you should read as well.**

**Read, review, and have a wonderful New Year :)**

* * *

><p>It was New Year's and Draco was feeling utterly alone. He was currently sitting in the corner at a New Year's Eve Party that some pureblood had hosted. If he was honest with himself, he would admit that he didn't pay attention to any little details anymore, he was completely miserable ever since the war ended those short few months ago.<p>

It wasn't the host's fault that the party was awful. The alcohol was fairly decent and the party was meant for the younger purebloods, not the old stuck-up snobs. It was a casual party with nicer clothes but no dresses or suits and there would surely be couples snogging at midnight to rein the new year with a good start. The only reason Draco wasn't enjoying himself was he knew that he would most likely start the new year like he had ended this one: miserable, alone, and filled with complete guilt and remorse over his past actions.

Draco was currently nursing his umpteen glass of wine, staring at the many happy couples currently chatting to one another. He saw Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass, who have been dating practically since they were in diapers. There was Blaise Zabini, talking to one of his many nightly conquests, one of so many that Draco couldn't even remember anything about her. Then Draco saw a girl staring longingly at the couples talking on the floor. She was alone in the corner and staring at everyone else dejectedly, like she wished to be a part of them but she was unable to do so. Draco felt bad for the girl and decided to go talk to her, but that was it. He couldn't handle a relationship, but he could handle a friendship.

As Draco got closer, he could see that she was rather pretty. Her hair was a dark chocolate brown, in what looked to be natural, soft flowing curls going down her back. Her eyes were a big bright blue, her skin pale like a porcelain doll, and her lips looked soft, red and luscious. Lips meant for kissing, he mused to himself. She was wearing a short dark blue polka dot skirt and a plain white shirt with a rather pretty necklace. She looks so innocent, so beautiful. He finally understood where he had seen her before. This was Astoria Greengrass, the beautiful girl two years his junior with whom he had thought was very pretty for her age. She's not just pretty, she's absolutely beautiful.

"Hello," Draco said in a smooth voice when he came up next to her. She looked up at him in surprise as her lips part a little. Draco only noticed this because he was staring at her lips with lust.

"Hello, Draco," she said in surprise, though by the fact that she wasn't running away, he took it as a good surprise.

"How are you standing here all alone? You are so beautiful, I bet you could have your pick at any of the guys in this room." It was out before he could stop himself. Great, now she probably thinks he's absolutely bonkers when really, he was only crazy for her.

To his surprise, she was doing a great job at surprising him and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not, she chuckled. "As much as I love hearing you say that Draco, I doubt I could get any of these guys. Men don't seem to like me all that much."

How is this possible? She was the one girl that he liked very much and yet no one else liked her? How could no one else notice her beauty, hear her melodic voice, smell her wonderful scent of vanilla and roses. Though, he thought, this means that you might not have to ward off unwanted wizards.

"Well, as much as this doesn't seem possible, I can very well assure you that I do in fact like you very much." Now she probably thinks he's absolutely nutters. He just couldn't help but tell her so much, she was so easy to talk to.

"Really?" she asked while blushing. Her blush was quite adorable to him. The blood running through her body made a whole lot of hormones go crazy in his own. He nodded, retaining some self control knowing that she was losing hers.

"I've never really liked the Christmas Holidays, New Year's included," she said after a while of them sitting in comfortable silence.

He watched Theo tuck a piece of hair behind Daphne's ear before kissing her. I wonder if this works on Astoria. They are, after all, sisters. "Really?" he asked. "Why is this?"

"Well, when I was little, my sister used to tell me love stories and she always had something bad happen at Christmas and the best thing in the story would happen at Valentine's Day. Fascinating holiday, Valentine's Day. I love it; it's my favourite holiday. There's so much love in the air."

Draco made a mental note that Astoria turned out to be completely obsessed with romance and that her favorite holiday was Valentine's Day. "But why not Christmas? That's my favorite holiday, you get gifts."

She looked saddened. "Yes but Christmas is always spent either at some pompous ball or with a tense environment at Greengrass Estates. And you might not know this because you're an only child, but if you are the second born and the first born is the favorite of the family, you only get used, unwanted gift. That's what I feel like whenever I get dressed up or I have to act perfect for the family: a used, unwanted gift."

Draco made another mental note not to give Astoria a used gift, to only get the finest because that is what she deserved. Though he may make an exception for some fine jewels or, and this was a guaranteed exception, the Malfoy family engagement and wedding rings. Before Draco could respond, a voice shouted out, "One more minute til midnight!"

Now Draco, the voice said. This may perhaps be your only chance to get close to this girl. Man up or your New Year will be spent miserably and feeling lonely if you don't kiss her like you want to.

Who was this voice? It was a mixture of rude and helpful. Before he could think, Draco tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek. "5," people shouted. "4...3...2…"

He couldn't wait any longer. Draco Malfoy leaned in and kissed Astoria Greengrass. She tastes so good. He continued to snog her senseless with such glee until she pulled away, quite reluctantly. "Draco," she said sadly, "I have to go. But I'll owl you when I get home and we'll see each other at school when classes start again," she added when she noticed his sadness. He kissed her on the cheek and nodded. Astoria Greengrass apparated away.

Draco did receive an owl later that night, or should he say morning. It read: Dear Draco, you may have made me like New Year's a tad bit more than Valentine's Day. Yours, Astoria. Draco smiled and couldn't wait for this year. It had a wonderful start and he could only hope it would stay like that, with Astoria by his side.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! Read, review, and check out my other Drastoria stories and feel free to PM me if you want! :)<strong>

**~Beautifully Falling**


End file.
